Garden of white
by RosewhiteSnowred
Summary: Rose a semi-normal teenage girl has been taken into the worlds of kingdom hearts! Not only that but is taken captive by the organization. But what are these powers they say she has?
1. Prologue and Princesses

First I must put a disclaimer. So I will have Rose and Axel say it, Rose Axel take it away.

Axel- The author does not own any of the characters in this story

Rose- except me of course

Axel- yeah yeah, just enjoy the story alright.

* * *

I must tell you. Every part of this story is true. All the people you thought were characters are real. But none of the games actually happened the way they did.

I can assure you though that most of what you know is true. But as chaos theory states, Take or add one thing and the entire outcome changes. This is why the games didn't turn out the same as my story says. Because they left out a single person.

That person is who is telling you this story. My name is rose and what you are about to read is my adventure in kingdom hearts.

* * *

_Much earlier_

I woke up with a start happy to see that the sun was shining brightly. I stretched some and turned on my TV. I had left off on my game of Kingdom Hearts II. Smiling widely to myself I sat down and started the game back up. Ah, life is sweet.

After defeating Demyx, I heard a knock on my door. I sighed like the lazy teenager I was before getting up to check who it was. And of course there stood my older sister looking at me questioningly. I looked down at my clothes and noticed I was still in my bra and panties, Wow that was embarrassing.

"Um, I'm gonna need to go change huh" I said more to myself then to her. She nodded and walked off.

I closed the door and paused the game before walking over to my closet. I had just pulled out some clothes to wear when I heard something fall over. I turned around quickly and nearly screamed.

Standing in the middle of my room was a very uncoordinated person in a long black cloak. I half wanted to fan girl squeal and half wanted to scream because some random dude from the organization appeared in my room while I was still only in my underwear. I thought I had to be dreaming, or at the very least delusional.

Finally the figure straightened out and scanned my room, his eyes finally resting on me.

"Whoa, I didn't think you'd be naked when I got here, it's supposed to be twelve, lady" He said and I immediately wanted to squeal. I knew that voice. It was the reason I bought 358 days/2. Axel had walked into MY room. Wait did he say naked?

"Hey I am not naked. I'm wearing a bra and panties. And the reason I'm dressed like this is because right after I woke up I went to play video games alright" I retorted. "Whatever, not my problem if you're a video game junkie or not" He said before deciding to turn around and inspect the other half of my room. I took that as a sign to get dressed quickly.

I put on a purple low cut t-shirt, skinny jeans and a hoodie. Then quickly grabbed my ipod touch, cell phone and camera and put it in my hoodie pocket. "Are you done yet" He asked. I sighed and sat down on my bed.

"Yeah Axel I'm fin-"

"How do you know my name" He said cutting me off. I guess it was time to say something I'd always wanted to tell him.

I put a finger to the side of my head and tapped. "Cause I already got it memorized" I said in a mocking tone. Axel took down his hood and stared at me questioningly. "Alright then Miss Rose I need you to come with me. I'm on a mission to collect you and take you over to the castle that never was" He said taking a few steps toward me. I sat up immediately.

"Does that mean you're the mail man now? Huh, I always thought that would be Demy's job" I said more to myself then to him. Axel picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Damn straight I'm the mail man and I need to deliver you to the castle or I get my ass kicked by Saix" He said opening up a portal and walking through while still carrying me.

* * *

Eventually Axel got out of there and landed back on solid ground, thank god. He dropped me and I immediately hugged the floor beneath me.

"Oh ground, glorious ground. Never leave me like that again" I muttered as if it were as holy as the porcelain god. "Wow you actually did something right Axel" I heard someone say and I immediately looked up searching frantically for the source of the freeshooter's voice. I smiled when I saw that I was in the organization's kitchen and about half the members were sitting in it.

"Oh my god, I really must have gone insane or else I'm still dreaming. But I have to say this is very creative for one of my dreams" I said louder then I had meant. "What is this girl talking about Axel" Zexion said. But before Axel could respond I jumped up and was furious.

"Look emo boy any questions that deal with me are to be directed toward me. And I'm talking about how a bunch of people I never thought actually existed are now sitting in front of me eating what looks to be lunch" I said quickly. Xigbar laughed loudly. "The little princess is a little spit fire. Aw, this is gonna be a riot" He said happily. I couldn't help but smile. No matter what birth by sleep said about Braig, Xigbar was still awesome.

"Yay, 1 point for Rose, 0 points for emo" I said before sitting back down on the ground. Xigbar laughed again and stood up. "Well alright then Princess. We need to take you to the superior. Especially since he requested this mission specifically." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me back to my feet. I sighed like the lazy teen I was and started to emo mope.

"Aw, I don't wanna see Darth Mansex" I whined. Xigbar muffled a laugh. "What was that princess" He asked. I looked up a little confused. "I said I don't wanna see Darth Mansex. Ya know, Xemnas" I explained. This brought about half the table to laughter. "Why is he Darth Mansex" Demyx asked.

I couldn't believe they didn't know. "Um, well his ethereal blades look like light sabers.

And since they are red that means he's a sith. Meaning he has the title of Darth. And if you rearrange the letters in his name you get Mansex" I explained slowly. Luxord got up and gave me a big bear hug.

"Alright, the girl's good. Just a word of advice though. Never say that to his face. He'll probably kill you." He said in his seriously awesome British accent. I couldn't help but laugh. Luxord raised an eyebrow at me.

"Say color. Oh please Luxord you have such an awesome accent" I begged. Luxord smiled and patted me on the head. "Alright then colour. Is that good little bit" He said. I squealed and hugged him. "Oh yes that was awesome. Alright I guess I can go see Mansex now" I said happily.

Lexeaus got up from the table and put the dishes in the sink. He looked toward me and motioned that I should follow him. I quickly followed him out into the hall. I guess he figured I wouldn't want to use another corridor any time soon. This by the way was perfectly true. I quickened my pace to keep up with him. He really was huge. Which just made him even cooler in my opinion then he already was. But here I was, off to face my certain doom. Well life, it was fun knowing you.

* * *

Lexeaus stopped in front of the door to the altar of naught. Obviously I had to go in by myself. Great, I thought for sure Lexeaus would save me. Thanks for nothing Jumbo!

I pushed open the door and walked inside quietly. Standing on the other side was Xemnas himself talking about something having to do with kingdom hearts. I swayed from side to side waiting for him to notice that I was waiting on him. After a few minutes of waiting I started to sing. "It's a world of laughter a world of tears. It's a world of hopes. It's a world of fears. There's so much that we share that's it's time we're aware. It's a small world after all" I sang loudly.

Xemnas turned around and glared at me angrily. He soon realized that I was who he had sent for and eased up a bit.

"Rose, do you know why you are here" He asked calmly. I thought for a minute a shook my head. "I guess your gonna tell me though right. Since you sent for me I'm guessing it's important" I said in my normal smart aleck tone. If he had a heart he probably would have hurt me at that point but he simply dismissed it.

"Do you know of the 7 princesses of heart?" He asked. I nodded quickly. "Good, well to be able to have 7 girls of pure light there has to be 7 girls to shoulder the darkness that would have been in their hearts. You may call them the 7 princesses of soul" He explained. I nodded a little confused but waiting for him to explain farther. "You my dear Rose are one of these princesses. In fact you are the only one yet to be discovered. You are also the direct opposite of the princess Aurora. This is all you are allowed to know for now" He said before turning back around.

I looked back at the door and quickly headed for it. After I was safely out of there I stopped to think about what he had said. If I really was one of these princesses, then why were my eyes not yellow? And why didn't I feel dark or anything. This was all seriously weird. Well I guess I'd have to find all this out later. Now I needed to get back to the others.


	2. La la la lost

Okay again i need a disclaimer so Roxas, Xiggy. It's your turn now.

Roxas- The author owns none of the characters in this story.

Xigbar- yeah, except Princess that is. Anyway enjoy this new chapter alright.

* * *

I walked quickly down the halls of the castle that never was. I totally hadn't paid any attention when Lexeaus had taken me to the altar of naught. I should seriously make a map of this place later. But right now I had to find somewhere familiar.

I looked into every room I could but didn't find anything useful. God where was the reference map for new members. I could seriously use one right about now. Eventually I stumbled across a very wonderful sight. It was a door, with the roman numerals XIII on it.

I wanted to jump for joy. I had found Roxas's room. Oh thank you dear lord. I ran over and knocked on the door, hoping that Roxas was there. And to my utter joy Roxas opened the door. He stared at me a moment, bewildered. "Look I can explain later about all of this but all you need to know is my name is Rose and I need your help" I said hurriedly.

Roxas nodded slowly and motioned for me to step in. I walked into his room and Roxas closed the door behind me. "So, um Rose what exactly are you doing here" He asked. I laughed a little wondering the same thing myself. "Xemnas ordered Axel to bring me here. As for the why I'm just as puzzled as you are Roxas" I said. Roxas nodded and sat down on his bed. So now was the big question.

"Hey Roxas, how long have you been with the organization anyway" I asked. Roxas smiled as if thinking back on it. "I've been here 8 days" He said happily. Great I could change the future. And hopefully none of the people would have to die at castle oblivion. Especially poor Zexy, he had the worst death of all.

"Well um Roxas, could you take me to the grey room" I asked hopeful he would say yes.

"Sure thing Rose" He said opening up a corridor of darkness. I visibly shuddered at the thought of going through one of those things again. Roxas looked back at me questioningly. "Sorry, I just hate those things with a passion" I said scratching the back of my head. Roxas smiled and dismissed the corridor.

"Well then, I guess we're walking aren't we" He said opening his door. I eagerly followed him glad he would still take me there.

We walked quickly through the empty hall, all the time Roxas pointing out different things so I hopefully wouldn't get lost again. But I'm notorious for getting lost very easily. One time I got lost trying to go to the bathroom at school. Man was that embarrassing. I wound up on the other side of the building with pee soaked pants. But I was only five at the time so most people forgave me.

Roxas snapped his fingers in front of my face bringing me back to this so called reality. "Rose have you been paying any attention to what I've been saying" He asked. I stood there for a moment try to recall his words. Shoot, I couldn't remember anything past the other member's bedrooms and where about half the bathrooms were. "Uh yeah" I said like an idiot. Roxas shook his head and kept walking.

* * *

Finally we got to the grey room. But of course I was too shy to go in there by myself so Roxas had to drag my sorry butt in there. All the members looked up at me. "Uh, hi everybody" I said like the retarded person I was. "Hey Princess" Xigbar said. I looked around not exactly sure what to do. I mean, should I sit down with them. And if so where should I sit. I barely know most of them.

Roxas dragged me over to the couch Xigbar and Axel were sitting on and pushed me down before sitting on the other side of Axel. "So then Rose, what did the superior want you for anyway. Axel asked curiously. I thought for a moment before deciding to tell them all I knew.

"Well he said I'm a Princess of soul. One of the dark princesses or something like that. Which I guess makes sense, I mean if you have seven princesses of pure light you need to have seven princesses of pure dark to balance it out. But anyway, he said I'm the only one yet to be located. So that means the other princesses are still hidden. As for why he wants the princesses of soul I haven't got a clue" I explained quickly. Axel nodded to himself slowly.

You didn't get a word of that did you" I asked laughing slightly. Axel smiled sheepishly and messed up my hair. I growled and pounced on him. Roxas and Xigbar fortunately got off the couch in time. "Ack, get off me" Axel said. "You messed up my hair, you will now die" I said laughing maniacally. Axel tossed me onto the ground roughly. I sat up and rubbed my back "Owwie, Axel that hurt" I said in a baby voice. "God just how old are you woman" He asked sitting back up. I looked up at him with wide innocent eyes. "I'm 17, But I already graduated highschool. I'm seriously smarticle" I said tapping the side of my head.

Xigbar picked me up and patted me on the head. "Aren't you a little short for a seventeen year old" He asked. I looked over all 5 feet of me I could see. Yeah I was pretty short. "No, I'm perfectly normal for my family. My mom was only 5'3" and my older sister is only 5'1". So there" I said defensively. Xigbar laughed and patted me on the head again, just reminding me of how short I was. I growled slightly but said nothing. "Alright Princess we need to give you a room. So go find an empty room that you like okay" He said. I nodded and walked off, forgetting how easily I got lost.

* * *

I finally found it. I nearly black room with an aristocratic lolita feel. It really was wonderful. And it was just down the hall from most of the other members rooms. The only problem was there weren't any lights in it. But oh well I could fix that later now couldn't I. I felt proud of myself for finding suck a wonderful room. It was even better then the one at my real home. Now I just needed to get back to the others and tell them about it. I looked around the room and found one sharpie marker. I wrote my name on the door so I could easily find it later.

I nodded proudly and started walking off back to the grey room to tell the others. This was seriously awesome right. I mean i got a cool new room and i got to meet the members of the organization. i just hope I don't meet Sora. He can be little special sometimes. Wait where was I.

I looked around and noticed that I had no clue where i was. I was of course, lost again. And i had no clue how to even get back to my room. Okay time to freak out. "Hello, anyone help I'm lost" I yelled. I was answered by silence. I was getting kinda scared now. I fell to my knees and started crying. Well more like sobbing then crying. Suddenly I heard foot steps coming. I looked up and lost all color.


	3. Cooking with Xaldin

First i say we must do a disclaimer. So um, Emo boy and rocker. ou two go

Demyx- The author owns none of the characters in this story.

Zexion- except for Rose that is

Demyx- right so go ahead and read. And remember to rate and review. She lives off your praise!

* * *

I stared at the figure before me, my entire body locking up in fear. There, stood the most frightening member of all. Number 7, the Lunar Diviner, Saix. And he's just staring at me, with those stone cold eyes. I just wish he would say something and get it over with. Since I can't say a thing.

"What are you doing here" H says after what feels like forever. I shook my head unsure of what to say still. Saix walked closer which immediately got me moving again. I jumped up and moved back. Saix raised an eyebrow and walked closer. And with every step he took closer I took a step away. But unfortunately he knew where I was going while I did not. Eventually I hit the wall and he still kept coming. I shrank down as much as i could, seeing if I could shrink into nothingness. But he grabbed my arm and pulled me back up.

"I said what are you doing here" He repeated in a calm growl. I shook slightly but decided to give him an answer. "I, I got lost" I stuttered. Saix sighed and started dragging me down the hall. I had absolutely no clue where he was taking me. But for some reason I didn't think it would be very good. I kept my eyes closed the entire time. I didn't want to know where he was taking me. I was too scared to open my eyes.

Finally I stopped moving and i cracked open my eyes. And to my utter relief I was back in the kitchen. Saix was looking up at Xaldin. "Xaldin, would you please watch over Rose here for awhile. She seems to be getting lost. And it would not be very beneficial for her to be wandering around the castle" Saix said. Xaldin grunted and turned back to the stove flipping something in a pan. He was obviously preparing dinner or something. I couldn't believe he really was a cook. Saix turned back to me and glared for a minute. "Stay with Xaldin until someone else can come and get you" He said before walking off. I sighed and nodded.

I looked up at Xaldin curiously and after a few minutes he turned to me to see why. "Exactly what are you doing" He asked. I shrugged and looked into the pan. "I was just wondering whatcha makin" I asked looking back up at him. Xaldin moved the pan into view. "its steak. Is that all you want to know" He asked. I thought for a minute before deciding on an answer. "Can i make a dessert" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me. Which i've noticed most people seem to be doing. "Why do you want to make a dessert" He asked. I shrugged and looked around the kitchen. "I like baking and cooking. And this way I won't be annoying you" I explained. He looked around and grabbed a recipe out of the drawer. "Sure, make some cake or something. All the baking stuff is up in that cabinet and there's some chocolate bars in the fridge" He said turning back to what He was doing. I smiled and took the recipe and walked over to the other side of the kitchen.

I went and grabbed a mixing bowl and grabbed down all the ingredients. Now all I had to do was follow the recipe and nothing would go wrong. I would be doing something fun, Xaldin won't yell at me and I don't have to worry about getting lost.

* * *

I mixed the cake batter happily now I needed to melt the chocolate to put it in. I rummaged through the fridge and grabbed the chocolate bars Xaldin had mentioned. Now, mom had taught me a trick for doing this. But i needed the stove. Which Xaldin was still using. I stood by him holding the chocolate until he finally looked over. "What do you want now" He asked calmly. I looked down at the chocolate and then back up at him. "I need to melt the chocolate for the cake. And my mom taught me this way to melt it without burning any. But I need to use the stove" I said in a baby voice. Xaldin sighed and moved over so I could use one of the empty burners. I smiled happily and got two pots. I filled one with water and the other with the chocolate and then put them one on top of the other.

After a few minutes I had to stir the chocolate because it was starting to melt. A few times i could have sworn i saw Xaldin smiling a little at me. Probably because I was being just as silent as he was. And I was helping him with making food. But I might still just be delusional. I mean up until twelve today I thought kingdom hearts was nothing but a video game. And here I was now standing next to Xaldin. Finally the chocolate was fully melted and I turned off the burner before returning back to my side of the kitchen with the chocolate.

I gently poured the chocolate into the mixing bowl with the cake mix. I was being careful not to spill any. Simply because it would be a mess and I didn't want Xaldin to yell at me. Trust me I've seen him yell at Sora in the video game. I didn't need to see it live and in person. After stirring in the chocolate I hunted for a cake pan but unfortunately came up empty handed. Time to talk to Xaldin again.

I walked up to him and tugged on his sleeve lightly. Xaldin looked down at me again. "What is it now girl" he asked only slightly annoyed. I looked down slightly. "I was looking for a cake pan" I asked. He reached up and opened the cabinet. He pulled down a cake pan and handed it to me. I smiled and took it before walking back off. I was actually having some fun. But of course it all had to come crashing down.

"Hey. What are you doing here Rose" Demyx said. I nearly jumped but knew it would harm the cake if I did. And I wasn't about to let all hat work go to waste. I turned around angrily. "If you must know Demyx, I'm baking a cake. Saix dropped me off with Xaldin" I explained curtly. Demyx blinked a few times and then made a puppy dog pout. "I'm sorry if I made you mad Rose" He said sadly. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. But I ignored it for awhile so I could put the cake in the oven. After the cake was in the oven I sat down at the breakfast table and Demyx sat across from me.

"So, Rose how are you liking it here so far" He asked kindly. I smiled and told him my entire adventure so far. He nodded every once in awhile. "Well it looks like you've been having fun so far" He said happily I nodded and we talked like that until dinner was ready.

* * *

Axel walked into the dining room while Demy and i were setting the table. He peaked into the kitchen and then looked back at us. "What are you two doing" He asked. "Setting the table what else" I retorted sarcastically. Axel peaked back into the kitchen in confusion. Finally my curiosity got the better of me and I had to look and see what it was. "What are you doing Axel" I asked. Axel looked back at me and then back into the kitchen. "I was wondering why there was a cake in there. Xaldin never makes cake" He said. I smiled and looked over to Demyx. "Oh he didn't make a cake. I did" I said proudly. Axel turned back to me and hugged me. "Oh thank god, she can cook" He said happily.

Xigbar and Luxord walked in and Axel went up to them. "Rose made cake for us, chocolate cake" He said euphorically. Xigbar and Luxord looked over at me with wide eyes. "Seriously" They asked. I nodded happily. They seemed to be really ecstatic that I made cake.

* * *

After awhile nearly everyone else had showed up. Xaldin brought out all the food other then the cake. Unfortunately there were only 14 chairs. I looked between all the chairs and then looked up at the ceiling. Even Vexen showed up for the cake. Demyx looked down at the table and then got up and walked off. He came back with a folding chair and pushed everyone's chairs over. "Come sit down Rose. You need to eat too don't you" He said putting the folding chair between his and Axel's. I smiled and sat down between the two. There was casual conversation between the members as we ate the food Xaldin had prepared. Finally when everything was gone Everyone stared at me expectantly.

"Go on and get the cake Princess" Xigbar said. I smiled and walked off into the kitchen and over to the cake. I cut up the cake and put it onto fifteen plates. I took two plates out and set them in front of Deyx and Axel. They grinned impishly. I walked back in and grabbed two more and gave them to Xigbar and Luxord. Well and so forth. And so Dinner went off without a hitch.

* * *

Remember to rate and review, please. I live off praise, like Demyx said


	4. Goodnight and Good morning!

First I must put a disclaimer. So I will have Rose and Axel say it, Rose Axel take it away.

Axel- The author does not own any of the characters in this story

Rose- except me of course

Axel- yeah yeah, just enjoy the story alright.

Rose- And rate and review please.

* * *

So after dessert a few members went off such as Xemnas and Vexen while others stayed for awhile. Zexion walked back to the library like the emo geek he is. Demy picked up all the dirty dishes with me. I was glad to have the help.

"So did you find a nice room Rose" Demyx asked. I smiled and put the dishes into the dish washer. I was glad that they had one. I may be good at washing dishes but i certainly didn't want to clean up after fifteen people. Well yeah fifteen if you count me. "I did Demyx. Oh, it's so pretty. But um, I don't think I can find it again" I said sadly. Demyx cocked his head to the side and blinked questioningly. "Why might you not find it" He asked. I shrugged and finished loading the dish washer. "I found it by accident. and then when i went to go back to the grey room I got lost. Oh but i wrote my name on the door" I said remembering the sharpie thing. Demyx smiled and grabbed my wrist. "Well then i guess we should go look for it." He said kindly.

We walked out to see Roxas and Axel still sitting at the table. Axel looked up and smirked. "what's up Rosey" He asked. I growled. I hated that nickname. I'd been called that since i was 3. But since it was Axel I'd happily make an exception. "Me and Demyx were gonna go searching for my room" I said happily. Axel looked down at Roxas and then stood up. "Well I guess we can help you. I mean, you need to have somewhere to sleep" Axel said.

* * *

_Hours later_

"Are you sure you aren't making this up" Axel said. We had been searching for hours and still hadn't found anything. Roxas had already hit the sack. It was about midnight already. "Demyx, i may not agree with Axel. But i think we should quit. I think you should in someone else's room for the night" Demyx said before yawning widely. I sighed and sat down. "Alright but who should I bunk with" I asked. demyx and Axel turned to each other and stared for a few minutes as if speaking telepathically. "Alright Rose you can stay with Demyx for the night" Axel said pulling me back to my feet. I squealed and hugged Demyx.

"Well then Rose let's go" Demyx said holding out his hand. I happily took and and he started leading me down the hall. "So first off Rose, my room is kinda messy so I would never make you sleep on the floor" He said. I nodded but then thought it over. "But where will you sleep. Unless you want us to both sleep on your bed" i asked slightly confused. Demyx pulled me down a different hall. "Well if you don't mind I'd like to sleep on my bed. But don't worry I wear pants when i sleep." He said quickly. I chuckled slightly at his comment and kissed his cheek. Demyx blushed and looked down at me.

"Um, what was that for" He asked. I shrugged and smiled. "I thought you looked adorable. So I kissed you. Is there a problem with that" i asked innocently. Demyx smiled sheepishly and stopped in front of a door with the roman numerals IX on it. "Well um, here we are. Make yourself at home mi amigo" He said shyly opening the door. I looked into the dark room. I saw a bed and a lot of musical instruments. Along with laundry all over the floor. "Please tell me that someone knows how to do laundry in this place" i asked. Demyx walked in and sat down on his bed. "Not really. we take most of the stuff to a laundromat, even though we have a huge laundry room. You wouldn't know how to do laundry would you?" He asked smiling. That was something I seemed to notice. He almost always smiled. I sighed and picked up an undershirt and threw it in the corner. "yeah i do. but If i'm gonna do laundry for you I need you to pick it all up and take it to the laundry room. Plus I need detergent and fabric softener" I said.

Demyx smiled even more widely. "alright then. I'll tell everyone later. Now I need to go get changed for bed. Um, you didn't bring anything so i guess you can sleep as is" He said walking over to another door which i assumed was the bathroom. He grabbed some clothing from out of a dresser and went into the bathroom. i looked down at what I was wearing. I certainly didn't want to sleep in this. But i couldn't really change it all too much. I took off my hoodie and put it onto Demyx's dresser. I walked back over to Demyx's bed and crawled in quickly falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up and stared at the wall in front of me. I turned around and nearly screamed before i remembered the events of yesterday. I then wanted to squeal because Demyx was so cute when he slept. I huggled Demyx and started to fall back asleep when a bright light entered the room waking up Demyx. He rolled off the bed and dragged me with him to the floor. i nearly shrieked when we hit the ground in a mass of blankets and tangled limbs. I heard evil laughter and immediately knew who it was.

Dragging myself away from him I glared at the figure in the doorway. "Larxene what the hell is wrong with you" I yelled. She stopped and cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing in here with him" She asked. Demyx sat up and rubbed his eyes. "She lost her room and we couldn't find it so she slept in here for the night" He said tiredly. Larxene rolled her eyes and walked off. Demyx stood up and looked me over. "Um, I didn't know you had a t-shirt on" He said thoughtfully. I grabbed my hoodie off of his dresser and put it back on. "I was wearing it under my hoodie. I'm not one of those weirdos that wears them with nothing under it" I said running a hand through my black hair.

Demyx hugged me and smiled widely. "Well i need to go get dressed. Just go down the hall and take the first right and then on the right side should be Axel's room. Go to him for directions until I find you again" He said. I saluted and walked off taking the direction he told me. I stopped in front of the room that said VIII. i knocked on it and stood patiently. Axel eventually came to the door with wet hair and a towel wrapped around him.

"Hey Rose what's up" He asked. I stared at the towel for a minute before he grabbed my chin and pulled it up forcing me to look into his green eyes. "Hello, Rose, can you stop watching my body long enough to answer my question. I know i'm hot and all but please" He said. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Um, Demyx told me to go find you." I said. Axel nodded thoughtfully. "Alright wait here a minute while I go change" He said before closing the door. After a few minutes Axel came back out dressed in his organization robe. I smiled happily at him.

Axel grabbed my arm and we started walking off. I assumed we were going to the kitchen. Since I was seriously hungry again. Which thankfully I was right. Xaldin was in the kitchen cooking what looked to be omelets. When we sat down he set down a plate of waffles in front of me immediately. Zexion, who was already sitting there, looked stunned while Axel looked shocked. i didn't really understand what was wrong. "Um, what's wrong with you two" i asked taking a bite of my waffles. "I can't believe it. Xaldin never makes other people food. I was wondering what the waffles were for" Zexion said. That's when i noticed he was eating cereal. Huh, what do you know. "Maybe he just likes me more then you guys. i mean, I did make cake last night" I said cutting off another piece of waffle.

Xaldin dumped the omelet on a plate and walked over to sit down. Axel pulled out a box of cereal and a bowl. I smiled and Xaldin happily. "Thanks for the waffles. You really are a wonderful chef. Better then anyone i know at least" i said. Xaldin half smiled and patted me on the head. Okay, I was officially having fun.

* * *

Xigbar walked in proudly. "Alright princess. Xemnas has heard something remarkable. You apparently are good at laundry. So today your coming with me to go shopping. You know so you can get all that laundry soap and stuff" He said loudly. Immediately I wished I hadn't told Demyx what I could do.

* * *

Alright people, rate and review please. Just so I know how much you love me. Please, you wouldn't know how much it means to me.


	5. A trip to Twilight Town

disclaimer time. So I will have Rose and Xiggy say it.

Rose- my dear friend the author owns no characters in this story.

Xigbar- except Princess here and any other made up characters

Rose- Right so remember to rate and review!

Xigbar- and enjoy the story

* * *

I couldn't believe what Xigbar just said. He wanted me to go shopping, with him. "Um, where at" I asked dryly. He smirked slightly and pulled me to my feet. "We're going to twilight town princess" He announced. I sighed knowing I couldn't back out of this. I looked up like a lost puppy and asked the inevitable question. "So when do we leave" Xigbar opened up a corridor. "right now princess"

_on the other side of the corridor_

I stepped out on solid ground and nearly collapsed where I was. Xigbar walked out behind me and pulled me back up straight. I gasped and smiled sheepishly. "That never gets any easier" i said jokingly. Xigbar smirked and pulled out a grocery list. "If you want i can care you back through." He said splitting the list in half. He handed the top half of the list and some munny to me and took off. "we meet back up here in an hour okay" He said taking off. I looked down at the list and nodded. garbage bags, dish detergent, laundry detergent, fabric softener, batteries and tampons for larxene.

I walked off trying to find a store. i had played all the games and immediately found market street. I walked down the street looking for a convenience store. Eventually I found one and went inside. I walked down the aisles and grabbed the tampons first. Yeah, I said it, TAMPONS. I just wanted to say that. Next I found the laundry and dish stuff. Then I grabbed the garbage bags and then went up the counter and grabbed the batteries.

I put everything down and looked up at the girl at the counter. "Hi there, are you ready to check out now" she asked happily. I smiled back and nodded enthusiastically. "well I'm glad to have you. All my other customers today have been boring" She said taking each item and scanning it. She looked at the screen after putting everything in a bag. "Your total is 5000 munny please" She said chipperly. I pulled out the munny Xigbar had given to me. "Um here" I said handing it out. She counted it and handed me a few candy bars. "here, you had extra so you can have some candy to cover the extra" She said winking. I smiled and waved goodbye. Well that worked better then I thought it would actually.

I started walking back to wait for Xigbar when i heard someone yell. "Hey you there. Stop" The voice said and I immediately wanted to run. It was Seifer, i knew it. But I turned around any and smiled shyly. Seifer and his gang walked up to me. "What are you doing here. I've never seen you before" He said. I brushed back some hair and held the grocery bag closer. "I came here to visit my uncle and he sent me to go shopping" I said in that sweet and innocent kind of voice. I immediately got the reaction I wanted. Seifer started blushing. "Um no problem. Yo guys you can head off. Listen um, I'm Seifer who are you" He said. The others walked off leaving me in a much more awkward position. But I kept up the act. "My name is Rose. Um, I need to meet my uncle in a little over half an hour" I said. Seifer smiled but still was blushing. "well maybe I could show you around town for now" He said still embarrassed. I ran a hand through my hand and giggled like a ditz. It totally worked on him. "That sound fun to me" I said starting to walk off with him quickly following.

I walked around town with Seifer for awhile. And let me tell you it was torture. He kept trying to hit on me or touch me. But I kept up the act the entire time. I was the lead in my drama club. Yeah I know I'm an awesome actress. But thankfully the time I had before I had to meet up with Xigbar quickly ticked away and I had to say good bye to Seifer. "Later, Seifie. Next time I come I'll be sure to come find you" I said waving and running off back to the train station. i skipped up to Xigbar and handed him the bag of things.

"You seem to be in a good mood." He said opening up the corridor. I smiled and walked through. "I just completely outwitted some guy" I replied barely even stumbling. Xigbar walked next to me looking over all the things I had gotten. We reached the other end and walked out having me immediately fall. See my main problem now was getting out. Xigbar picked me up and walked off to the kitchen. Obviously he had gotten food. I looked at everyone sitting in the grey room. I held out the energizer batteries which Demyx immediately grabbed. I grabbed the tampons and threw the box at Larxene. Larxene looked at the box and walked off.

Immediately I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "hey Rose, back already" Axel purred. I pushed Axel away and sat next to Demyx. Demyx hugged me and stuck out his tongue at Axel. I giggled and cuddled closer to Demyx. Axel sat down on my other side and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. So I was now sitting diagonally. Zexion walked in and looked around not finding anywhere to sit. I pulled Demyx closer so there was another seat open on the couch.

Zexion smiled slightly and sat next to Demyx. I leaned across Demyx and huggled Zexion. "My emo boy" I said in a baby voice. Zexion raised his eyebrow and patted me on the head before pulling out his book and opening it up. Demyx fake pouted and pulled me back up. "Hey, what about me" He said. I huggled him too. "Your my skater boy" I said happily.

* * *

Eventually the four of us all fell asleep in the grey room. It was nice, sleeping on Demyx and Zexion. even if Axel was sleeping on me. I felt something poke me and i woe up to see none other then Marluxia. I shrieked and fell off the couch. Marluxia knocked the other three off the couch and decide to lounge. I growled and jumped on him but he really didn't work. Axel dragged me off and rolled his eyes. "He doesn't care. Hey come on you said something about laundry right. Let's go" He said. I scowled at Marluxia but walked off anyway.

* * *

Alright people, rate and review please. Just so I know how much you love me. Please, you wouldn't know how much it means to me. And I'm sorry for such a short chapter. i promise the next will be long.


	6. Kame hame ha!

disclaimer time again. I hate writing these so I'll just go out and say it. I don't own any of the characters except rose and any related characters. And thanks to a certain review I got I decided to start up something a bit more adventurous. Like I said. I like constructive criticism.

* * *

I folded some freshly washed clothing. It wasn't all that but folding laundry always gave me too much time to think about stuff. I hated thinking too much. Like about everything Xemnas told me. When would I find out more? I mean, I know it was only my first day here but I mean, I really wanted to know. Did I have cool powers or something. I shook my head and put down the pair of pants I had just been folding. I looked around at all the clean folded clothing. I really was good at this.

I sighed and stalked back to find Demyx. He had been searching for my room and hopefully found it. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I turned around to see it was Demyx. "Oh, hey did you find it" I asked. He nodded happily and started pushing me forward. After several turns we stopped in front of a door that said Rose on it. Demyx opened the door and I saw Axel lounging on my bed. "The superior said we need to get you some of your clothes. So this means a trip back to your room. And since I'm the only one that knows how to get there I need to take you. With Demyx as backup" He said.

I ran and jumped on to Axel. "Rawr" I yelled giggling like crazy. Axel rolled off the bed making us both fall on the ground. I pouted but got up. "Your supposed to say 'Grr' why didn't you" I said in a fake sad voice. Axel just shook his head and opened up a corridor. "Come on we need to toss as much of your crap back in here as possible." He said grabbing my wrist and dragging me and Demyx through the thing.

* * *

We landed in a very familiar room. I squealed and jumped on my old bed. Demyx and Axel looked around. Probably wondering why i had so much anime stuff in my room. "Come on grab everything that's necessary so we can go" Axel said. i sighed and got up walking over to my closet. I grabbed all the clothes and handed them to Axel. I then went over to my dresser and pulled out the drawers. I dumped out the socks, panties, and bras on top of the pile already in Axel's arms. Demyx laughed slightly. "Alright. That's all the clothes I need" I said.

I walked over and picked up my unknown organization member plushies along with my deathnote plushies, Naruto plushies and a bunch of other stuff putting them in my unused garbage bag that I was supposed to use to clean my room. Handing that to Demyx I then made my way over to the video games. I grabbed my ps3, gamecube, xbob 360 and wii. i then grabbed my nintendo ds and psp. Yeah i have too many game things. I'm a video game junkie. I then picked up my backpack and loaded all my video games in it. I watched as Demyx and Axel threw my stuff through the portal. "Hey don't toss the video games. If they get broken you die" I said grabbing my other random things like my ddr mats and my rockband and guitar hero instruments. Demyx and Axel chucked the stuff through.

Suddenly my sister walked in. She stared at Axel and Demyx and then rubbed her eyes. "Um sis, why are they here" She said. I shrugged and explained the entire story.

* * *

After I finished the story my sister seemed deep in thought. "So, I'm glad mom and dad are in europe. You'd be in so much trouble." She said. I sighed and nodded. Axel put a hand on my shoulder. "Look we gotta go. We can come back some other time okay" He said. I hugged my sister before running through the portal. I would definitely miss her. I jumped over my clothes and random anime stuff. Demyx and Axel walked in next. I picked up all my clothes and started putting them away. My home sickness starting to show. Axel hugged me gently. "I know something that'll cheer you up. How about a trip to Hollow Bastion" he said. I immediately brightened up.

* * *

We walked down he streets of Hollow Bastion. I ran around looking at everything. I was super excited. "hey, don't run off Rose" Axel yelled. I rolled my eyes and and decided to go check out the river thing. I could never remember what it was called. I know it was probably stupid to leave Axel and Demyx but I didn't really care at the time. I wanted to explore some and they were just walking. I may be 17 but i still act like I''m seven sometimes. So I went down there to explore. Suddenly a heartless popped up. I could maybe take one heartless. So I kicked it. The thing went flying and disappeared. Suddenly a ton of shadows surrounded me.

"Oh shoot" I whispered. I backed up trying to get away from them. Unfortunately behind me was a wall. I took a deep breath and picked up a metal pipe. I swung it like a sword and charged at the heartless. I took out a few of them but they just kept coming. One grabbed the pipe and threw it. "Oh crap. I'm dead" I said. I growled and decided to get serious. "No Axel, no Demyx. I have to use what power I have. Come on Rose. Your a princess of soul. You have to have some kind of awesome power" I told myself. I concentrated knowing I didn't have much time.

I opened my eyes and put my hands in front of me. Suddenly a ball of dark energy appeared and cut through the swarm of heartless. I looked at my hands and then glared at the heartless. "Come on shrimps, you really wanna mess with someone like me. I have all mighty dark powers. I'm immune to your darkness" I yelled. The heartless chittered before scattering. I smiled victoriously. "Yeah that's what I thought and boy do I feel tired now" I said falling into the wall.

"Rose. Rose where are you" I heard Demyx yell. He seemed worried and nervous. "I'm over here. Please come get me. I don't have the strength to walk" i yelled taking deep breaths between every few words. Demyx appeared from around the corner and immediately smiled in relief. "Don't ever run off like that again Rose" He said running over to me. He looked at how messed up I looked and frowned. "What happened Rose" He asked. I laughed and grabbed onto him. "I'll tell you when we get back to Axel" I huffed. Demyx picked me up and started walking. "Demyx you found her" I heard Axel yell before he came into view. "What happened to you" Axel said as he got closer. I sighed but decided to tell them. I had promised Demyx after all.

"Alright. I ran off to see the sewer system thingies. When this heartless showed up. so I beat it up and it disappeared. But as soon as it disappeared a ton of other shadows appeared. So I decided to beat them up with a metal pipe. But eventually they took the pipe away. So um I concentrated on the power i had within and this ball of dark energy appeared in front of my hands and I fired it and it cut through all the heartless so the remaining ones fled. And a little bit after that Demyx showed up. Now I wanna go home and sleep" I said. Axel thought for a moment and shook his head. "We have to report this to the superior" He muttered. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I suddenly wanted to hide. I really didn't want to talk to him again. Demyx nodded sadly and held me tighter. "We have to Rose. This is seriously important" He said. I nodded slowly. "Fine. But you guys have to come with" I whispered. Demyx and Axel agreed before opening a corridor and taking me off to meet the unknown.

* * *

Alright people, rate and review please. Just so I know how much you love me. Please, you wouldn't know how much it means to me.


	7. A visit to Frigimon

disclaimer time again. I hate writing these so I'll just go out and say it. I don't own any of the characters except rose. i may have weird stuff happen in this so bare with me.

* * *

I cuddled up against Demyx as we walked to the altar of Naught. I knew I could walk now, but it felt nice being so close to Demyx. He was seriously like a brother to me. But even Demyx gets tired so he handed me off to Axel. I yawned and cuddled into Axel's chest. He was a lot warmer then Demyx. Axel held me bridal style as we walked. I swung my legs back a forth but mainly focused on how warm Axel was. It was like, that perfect temperature that makes you want to fall asleep. But all good things must come to an end. Eventually we made it and Axel had to put me down.

"Who dares interrupt me" Xemnas said sending a shiver down my spine. "Um, I dare Xemnas sir. I have something important to say. I um, I think I did something weird. I shot off a dark energy ball. And I killed a bunch of heartless and-"

"You what Rose" Xemnas said turning around. I gulped but decided to explain. "I, uh, I p-put my hands out in front of me and, uh, a dark ball formed. Because I was surrounded by heartless and all. S-so I shot it off and it blasted threw a whole lot of them. But it used a lot of energy" I said frightened of what Xemnas would do. Xemnas nodded and turned back around. "Axel take her to Vexen for testing. Demyx you need to go on a mission. You are all dismissed" He said. "Yes superior" Axel and Demyx said in unison before ushering me out.

"Well that could have gone better" I muttered. Axel shook his head. "That was actually pretty good" Axel said. Demyx sighed and waved goodbye. "Later guys. Hope Vexen doesn't hurt you Rose" he said before running off. I looked up at Axel and hugged him. "Don't let Frigimon kill me" I whined. Axel laughed. "Frigimon? Alright then Rose. I won't let him hurt you. I promise that I'll never let anyone hurt you okay" He said softly. I looked up and if I had been watching this I totally would have thought it was a scene from a sappy romance. I buried my face in Axel's chest. "Thanks Axel" I said even though my voice was muffled. I felt Axel pick me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared up at him.

"Hey Axel" I said. Axel looked down with a small smile. "Yeah Rose" He replied. "You know, you were always my favorite person from Kingdom hearts" I said as he kept walking. I saw the smile turn into a smirk. "Well then I'm glad to hear that" Axel said. I stuck my tongue out at him. Axel smirked even wider. "Don't do that. Or I might have to force it back in your mouth" He said with a wink. I looked down a slight blush gracing my cheeks. Okay, did Axel just flirt with me. Alright then. Um, I'll gladly go to Frigimon now thank you. Finally we made it to Vexen's lab. Axel walked in and set me down.

* * *

"What do you want Axel. Can't you tell I'm busy." Vexen said. Axel jerked his thumb toward me. "The Superior said you need to do some tests on her. But don't hurt her. Remember that she's important" Axel said. Vexen grumbled and looked toward me. "Alright, Rose come here. Axel get out while I'm testing. You may come back in about an hour" Vexen said leading me deeper into his lab. I followed quietly making sure not to touch anything. Vexen stopped and turned around. "Alright sit down Rose" He said motioning to a stool. I sat down and waited as Vexen grabbed some things.

"Rose I need you to stay still. I'm going to draw some blood for testing." He explained pulling out a needle. I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt the string wrap tie around my arm and tighten. I tried focusing on something else as the needle pierced my skin. I always hated getting shots. Finally I felt the string come off and opened my eyes. Vexen put the blood in a vial and started to examine it. "Hm, very interesting. There's even darkness in your blood. Such an odd thing. Tell me Rose, were you born with such dark blood" He said looking to me. I thought for a minute and nodded. Vexen wrote something down and went back to studying.

"Now tell me Rose, did anything unusual ever happen to you when you were a child" He asked. I tried thinking back far enough. Ah yes now I remember. "Back when I was actually i had just turned three I had an accident and his guy came up to me and gave me this, well i guess it was a potion. He said that he was a keyblader. I thought nothing of it at the time. But he was nice. He had long brown hair. He said that hopefully some day we would meet again and that I had great potential. I had no clue what he meant. God I can't believe I forgot about it" I said. Vexen kept writing and nodded. "I believe you met the keyblade master Terra. This must be reported to the Superior. Alright I may need to run a few more scans. Will you cooperate." Vexen said standing back up. I nodded and sighed. This may take awhile.

* * *

Finally Vexen finished with the last test. None of then really hurt all that much. Some were tedious or even annoying but none all that painful. Though I was getting very cold since I only had on my t-shirt. More importantly I was getting pretty tired. "Hey Vexen, can I have Rose back now" I heard Axel say. I turned around and looked to see Axel and Roxas standing there. Roxas waved and smiled. "Yes of course number 8. But why exactly is number 13 with you" Vexen said. Roxas shrugged and held out a hand which I gladly took. "I was hanging out with Axel when he remembered to come get Rose so I just offered to come along" Roxas explained. "Very well now be off with you. I need to study my findings" Vexen said.

We all left happily though I really was starting to feel tired now. Axel seemed to notice because he picked me up and started to carry me. "Hey, Rose he didn't hurt you did he" Axel asked. I shook my head no and cuddled closer. "Did he do anything creepy" Roxas asked. "Not really" I replied honestly. To me it was kinda like a trip to the hospital. Axel smiled happy that I was fine. "But you seem a little on the cold side" He muttered. "Axel I was in Vexen's lab for an hour in only skinny jeans and a t-shirt anyone would be cold in those conditions" I reasoned. Axel smirked and held me tighter. "Well then I'll just have to warm you up" He whispered before turning to Roxas. "It's kinda late Roxas, you should turn in. I'll take Rose to her room and I promise tomorrow we'll hang out all day. Just as long as Rose can come with." Axel said. Roxas smiled and shook his head. "Of course Axel, I kinda like Rose. You know in that big sister kinda way" Roxas said before walking down a separate hall.

Axel picked up the pace eventually arriving at my room. He set me down gently on the bed. "So I guess I should leave now so you can change" He said looking back to the open door. I nodded and smiled slightly. "It would seem that way wouldn't it" I replied. Axel smirked. "Night Rose" He said walking back toward the door. "Night Axel" I whispered. Man that was weird, felt like a sappy romance movie again. Oh well time for bed. I guess there's time to sort all this out in the morning. At least I hope there is.

* * *

Alright people, rate and review please. Just so I know how much you love me. Please, you wouldn't know how much it means to me.


	8. Fun in the sun

disclaimer time again. I hate writing these so I'll just go out and say it. I don't own any of the characters except rose.

* * *

I woke up and stretched. I decided it was time to take a shower since I hadn't really had a real one since the day before I got kidnapped. Ah, how wonderful hot water feels but i don't think I'll go into much detail about it. When I was done I dried off quickly and rifled through my clothes trying to figure out what to wear. I decided on a jean mini skirt, black leggings, black low cut tank top and one of those jean mini jackets. Yeah I know I have an odd sense of fashion, but it works. Hey I just remembered I never described myself.

Alright I have knee length white hair, yes it's natural don't worry I get it a lot. It's actually caused by my hair follicles having to melanin producing things. See that's what gives your hair color, but if you don't have it your hair turns out white. But anyway I also have bright blue eyes and am seriously pale. My old friends used to joke that my skin was whiter then my hair. Anyway so yeah the style totally works.

I did a once over in the mirror and brushed my hair out. It could be a real mess sometimes. I put on a little make up, mascara, lip gloss (strawberry) and some vanilla perfume. I don't know why but there's just something about the scent of vanilla. Anyway after all that I decided it was time to go find Axel and Roxas. Since I apparently was going to be hanging out with them all day today.

I walked out of my room and looked around okay nobody there. Let's see just how much I remember. I walked down the main hall leading to my room and took a sharp right after awhile. I then went left and like magic Roxas's room appeared. Okay so i know how to get to Roxas from my room. I am awesome, seriously. I knock on the door and Roxas immediately opens the door and smiles. "Hey Rose, nice clothes. Wish we could wear something other then these uniforms. Should we go get Axel" Roxas said walking out next to me. Man that boy can talk. I walked next Roxas as we went of to get Axel. "So Roxas it's been what 10 days with the organization now" I said. Roxas nodded happily. "Yeah, hey have you ever had sea salt ice cream Rose. It's really good" He said. I thought it over and shook my head. "Nope, but I'm sure Axel will make me eat one soon" I replied in my happy-go-lucky voice. We stopped at Axel's room and I knocked on the door. Axel walked out fully dressed and ready.

"What took you two so long. I've been waiting for like 15 minutes." Axel said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Roxas. "Axel, if you had all that spare time you could have just come to my room instead of making us walk all the way here" Roxas reasoned. Axel closed his door and started walking. "Nah too much work" He said as we hurried to catch up to him. "Your such a lazy bum" I muttered Axel patted me on the head and smirked again. "You know it" He joked.

* * *

We arrived at breakfast and Roxas and Axel immediately went to go get cereal while Xaldin just gave me a stack of extra fluffy pancakes. I smiled and started to eat them. Roxas sat next to me while Axel sat across from us. "I still can't believe that he makes you breakfast it's just, it doesn't make sense" Axel said. I couldn't help it. "Your face doesn't make sense" I retorted. Axel looked at me like I was crazy. "It's a whole thing with my older brother. See my older sister still lives at home even though she seriously needs to get a job while my older brother has a job, has a family, has a car, and has his own house" I explained taking a bite of pancakes. Axel just shook his head. "Your family is a bunch of nut jobs" He muttered. I nodded knowing that the statement was all too true.

"So where are we going today Axel" Roxas asked. Axel thought for a minute before smirking. "Why not let Rose decide" He suggested. Roxas looked over to me expectantly. I thought for a minute before coming up with a perfect answer. "Well maybe we could start off at Destiny island and have a little fun in the sun and then before sunset head to twilight town to get some sea salt ice cream and watch the sun set from the clock tower before heading off to radiant garden to see all the stuff at night and then go home for some sleep" I said happily. Axel blink a few times and Roxas had a thoughtful expression. "Alright let's go" Axel said.

I shook my head. "we need to finish breakfast first and then get beach stuff like swim suits and such" I explained. Roxas nodded and started to eat his cereal again. Axel rolled his eyes and went back to eating. All the while all three of us thought about the day ahead of us.

* * *

We stepped out of the portal and onto the sandy beach of Destiny Island. I looked up thankful that I had brought my sunglasses. It was a perfect day to be at the beach. Axel smirked as he and Roxas went off to go get into their trunks. I on the other hand just put my bikini on under my clothes. I quickly undressed to the sky blue and blush pink bikini I had on and set up my towel and everything else. Axel and Roxas came back out and walked over to me.

"Nice bikini" Axel said. I smirked and put on sunblock. "I totally know" I replied. Axel set down a towel for himself and then for Roxas before sitting down next to me. "So you trying to keep up your pale" He asked. I shrugged. "I burn, I don't tan. So if I don't put on sunblock I come back very burnt" I explained. Axel nodded and then seemed to come up with an idea. He turned to Roxas and smirked. "Hey Rox why don't you go try the water first. I'm gonna sit here for awhile" He said. Roxas looked between Axel and I before running off. Axel turned back to me and grabbed my sunblock. "Here turn over so I can help" Axel said. I turned over onto my stomach and Axel carefully moved my hair out of the way. 'Thanks Axel" I muttered as he rubbed my back down with sunblock. "No prob Rose. I know it can be a pain to try and reach your back. Plus by doing this it kinda looks like your my girlfriend" He said and I could hear the smirk in his voice. I turned back over and glared up at him.

"What you don't like people thinking that your favorite organization member is your boyfriend" Axel said. I laughed dryly but hugged him anyway. "If you don't recall correctly I'm still younger then you. What are you like 23" I said Axel straightened up. "22 why do you care" He replied. "Cause I'm still 17. Meaning I'm still underage." I replied taking my sunglasses off. Axel smirked and got up before pulling me to my feet. Come on let's go out and meet Roxas" He said. I smiled and ran to get to the water. "Loser buys the winner ice cream" I yelled. Axel started running after me but couldn't keep up. I ran into the water and hugged Roxas.

"Hey Roxy how's it goin" I said. Roxas smiled and splashed me with water. "Fine, you done flirting with Axel" He said a smirk gracing his lips. I splashed him with even more water. "As if i was even flirting with him. He was the one that was totally flirting with me. He even said that he only did that so it would look like I was his girlfriend" I said jokingly. Axel pushed both of us underwater. Roxas and I resurfaced at the same time and turned to each other with an evil glint in our eyes. "Attack" I cried as the water war raged on.

* * *

We walked down the streets of twilight town happily. We had just gotten there and all of us still had wet hair. We went and bought some ice cream before going up to the clock tower. I stared out at the city below us. "This really is amazing" I said unwrapping my ice cream. I stuck the sea salt ice cream in my mouth and was immediately surprised by the taste. "This is amazing" I mumbled. Axel smirked and patted me on the head. "I knew you'd like it" He said. Roxas smiled and nodded. "He loves this stuff. I think he's addicted to it" Roxas joked. I laughed and went back to eating my ice. "I like today. I wish it would never have to end" I said happily. Roxas and Axel nodded. "yeah, it was fun" Axel said. I smiled and leaned against him quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Alright people, rate and review please. Just so I know how much you love me. Please, you wouldn't know how much it means to me.


	9. This is halloween

disclaimer time again. I still hate writing these so I'll just go out and say it. I don't own any of the characters except rose.

* * *

I sat up and looked around. I was back in my room and in my bed. I looked down and noticed I was in a pair of pj's. I shook my head not at all remembering how I got here. I got up out of bed and tried thinking back to yesterday. The last thing I remembered was eating sea salt ice cream with Roxas and Axel. Did I fall asleep, I had to of. I quickly changed into a red and orange sundress. Okay it looked like it was made of fire but it was still red and orange. I brushed out my hair and put on some makeup before realizing something important.

If I was in my pj's that means someone had to put me in them. Meaning, meaning someone changed my clothes. Oh god, I hope it was Xion or Larxene. I had to ask someone. Probably Roxas for that. Since he was with me the entire day and he would be honest.

I walked out of my room and toward Roxas's room. I knocked on the door and Roxas opened the door and rubbed his eyes. "Hey Rose, how did you sleep" He asked kindly I smiled cause he really was adorable. "um, how did I get back in my bed" I asked. Roxas stopped completely. "Well you fell asleep so Axel carried you back home and brought you back to your room. Um, he thought you'd get uncomfortable in the clothes you were in so he put you in one of your pairs of pajamas. But don't worry he said he didn't see anything" Roxas said awkwardly. I looked down as my cheeks became very warm. I felt something behind me and turned around only to be pulled into a hug. "Hey Rose, Roxas. How's it going you two" Axel said. I blushed in more and pushed away from Axel. "Uh, I'm feeling a little weirded out" I said truthfully. Axel raised an eyebrow and grabbed my chin, pulling my head up.

"What's wrong Rosey" He asked. I turned away and started walking off to the kitchen. "Um, for a future note. If I fall asleep not in my bed or in my regular clothes. Just let me sleep like that okay. When i was a kid I almost never changed into pj's okay" I said. Axel ran to stand next to me. "Okay, sorry. But I swear I didn't see ANYTHING alright. I promise you. Heck I swear on my nonexistent heart that i didn't see anything" Axel said. I looked at him incredulously. "Fine, alright i believe you. But it still freaks me out. But I guess no harm done. You are forgiven" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug before running off to the kitchen.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen and hugged Xaldin before grabbing the french toast he had set aside for me. "Thanks Xaldin. I love french toast" I said happily before sitting down. I ate my french toast in peace until Axel walked in with Roxas and Demyx. I looked up and waved. Axel ran up to me and put his hands down on the table. "Okay what the heck was that about" He yelled. "What was what about" I said calmly. "You kissed me, hugged me and then ran off" He said. I shrugged and smiled. "What did you not like it" I said smirking. He blinked and sat down. "No, I really liked it. But why. Why did you do that. I mean, do you like me like that or something." He asked. I shrugged and took another bite of my french toast.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that. I think of Demyx and Roxas as the brothers I've never had. I think of Zexion like one of my best friends. Like seriously I had this friend, Zoey that had nearly identical hair except it was reversed. Um Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexeaus and Luxord remind me of my uncles. Vexen reminds me of my science teacher. Um, Saix, Larxene and Marluxia remind me of my cousins. And Xion I haven't really talked to yet" I explained. Roxas smiled and sat down next to me. "That sounds great to me" Roxas said. Demyx nodded and sat down next to Axel. Axel thought for a minute and smirked.

"Alright then. Rose, since we need to go off on missions today. You are coming with me to halloween town." Axel said. I knew that my eyes went wide at that. "Seriously. Is it just you and me or is someone else coming too" I said ecstatically. Demyx smiled widely. "It's supposed to be me and Axel. But I guess you can come with. But just so you know everything changes in halloween town" Demyx said. I nodded eagerly and nearly squealed.

* * *

I walked through the corridor and hopped out on the other end. My clothing immediately changed. My dress turned white and a large white witch hat appeared on my head. I turned back and smiled at how Axel and Demyx looked. Axel had a top hat and looked like a ring master from a freaky cirque. Demyx on the other hand looked like a vampire. Fangs and all. Demyx looked over at me and grinned showing off the fangs. "Well then you really look pretty awesome. A white witch. totally ironic" Demyx said. Axel walked over to me and smirked. "Alright I approve" He said. I looked down at the scantily clad outfit I was wearing. Okay it wasn't too bad but the dress was pretty short.

I shrugged and smiled. "It reminds me of something I wore back when I was 15. But it really is a nice dress. And you remind me of " I said happily. Axel raised an eyebrow and then shook his head. "You know what I'm not even going to ask" He said before starting to walk off. Demyx followed him with me trailing behind. "So what are we doing here anyway" I asked curiously. "We're looking for heartless and if there aren't enough then we need to get more here. Pretty much a scouting mission. But if there are too many then we need to get rid of the extra" Demyx explained. I nodded and smiled. "So can we have some fun while we're here" I asked. Axel smirked. "Why not" He said.

* * *

We ran around it adventuring. They were getting ready for the halloween celebration. I couldn't wait. I really wanted to come here on that day. It would be so much fun. Demyx was also having a lot of fun too. Though Axel was being a bit more serious. "Will you two knock it off. You'll attract attention" He hissed. I pouted and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "But, I love halloween. It's one of my favorite holidays. And besides, have you seen any heartless yet. If we keep acting like this maybe we can lure them out." I reasoned. Demyx hugged me and nodded.

"Hey, maybe we can go off to christmas town next. There might be some heartless there. We need to check" He said. I smiled and started running off to the forest. "Last one there's a rotten egg" I yelled. leaping over a tomb stone. I could here the two running behind me. I ran through the forest until I got to the trees with the different holiday things on it. I stopped to breath before going over to the christmas door, yanking it open and leaping inside.

* * *

Alright people, rate and review please. Just so I know how much you love me. Please, you wouldn't know how much it means to me.


	10. Goodbye?

disclaimer time again. I still hate writing these so I'll just go out and say it. I don't own any of the characters except rose.

* * *

I looked around at the snow. I took off my hat and started walking through the snow toward santa's house. I almost entirely forgot about Axel and Demyx. I walked up to the door and opened it slowly. I walked in slowly and closed the door behind me staring at the figure of christmas himself, santa. "Oh, ho, ho. Why hello there" Santa said. I waved speechlessly and smiled. "Hi Santa. Um, hey I was wondering if I'm on your nice list or not?" I said shyly. Santa smiled warmly and motioned for me to come over. "Let's see. What's your name miss?" He asked. I fidgeted and smiled sheepishly.

"Um, my name is Rose Thompson." I said my voice shaking slightly. Santa looked down at his list and smiled. "Now now Rose, no reason to be so nervous. It's not like I'm going to hurt you. Your even on the nice list. You have been on it for 16 straight years. You know most girls your age don't believe in me anymore" He said kindly. I chuckled slightly and scratched the back of my head. "I'd never stop believing in you santa. Oh um can I request something for christmas this year." I asked. "Oh course" Santa replied.

Axel and Demyx walked in and grabbed me. "Rose, stop running off like that. You had us worried" Axel yelled. I shrunk back and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Axel" I said softly. Axel rolled his eyes and looked around me to Santa. Demyx smiled and waved. "Hi Santa Claus" Demyx said kindly. Axel grabbed Demyx and started dragging the two of us out. "Come on Demyx, I already have to deal with one 7 year old. Don't make it two" Axel complained. I blinked and held a finger up to my lips before cocking my head to the side. "Are you saying I act like a 7 year old Axel?" I asked quietly. He stopped and looked at me. "Your over emotional, swing from one emotion to the next, play with random things, in general you act like a little kid."

I pouted and looked away only to be shocked. "Um, Axel. We're surrounded" I said. Axel and Demyx looked around to see I was correct. We were surrounded by heartless. Axel and Demyx both summoned their weapons and went around me , wedging my body between their backs. Both started lashing out but I could tell they weren't going to be able to take them all out. I concentrated trying to get serious, it really is hard when your dressed to go trick or treating and standing in the middle of santa's village. But I managed to do it. I concentrated on the darkness deep inside me. a ball manifested itself in my palms.

And then it was gone. about fifty heartless were torn limb from limb. I leaned against my two friends and took in heavy, unsteady breathes. They made quick work of the final heartless. Which I was glad for. I quickly lost consciousness after that.

* * *

I woke up and looked around my room Axel was sitting on my dresser sadly. "Oh hey Axel. How long have I been out?" I asked. Axel looked down sadly. "I'm going off to castle oblivion. I already told Roxas. You've been out for about a week. I was hoping that you'd wake up before I had leave" He said. I felt my heart stop beating for nearly a minute. I hadn't prevented it at all. He was still leaving, Zexion would still die. And I couldn't stop anything. I wanted to curl up into a little ball and cry.

"Axel, no, please don't leave. I need you here!" I said. Axel hopped down from the dresser and smirked. "Don't worry. I'll be back eventually. I promise." He said walking out. I collapsed back on the bed and began to cry. I failed, and I was loosing Axel for months. And I didn't even think this would happen. I hadn't imagined that it would still happen.

* * *

Roxas and Xion walked into my room the next day. Roxas held out some ice cream and smiled sadly. "It's alright Rose. He promised that he'd come back. And when he does all four of us can eat ice cream together" Roxas said. Xion smiled and nodded. I wiped away the tears and grabbed the ice cream. I nodded and hugged both of them. "Thanks. All we can do is hope and pray" I said putting in a fake happiness.

* * *

Alright people, rate and review. This is the end of this story. i know, not very long but the next character is coming soon


End file.
